The Whisp (Hiccup Meets Merida)
by LovelySweetLady
Summary: { My first FanFic lol, please enjoy ;) } Hiccup and Merida collide, this is just how I think they would meet and yea. If you have any opinions or how you think they would meet different, tell me yo! I'd love to see how u think they would meet. :) I might make more, but that's only if ya want more xD haha. Any way just please tell me what you think about it :) Sorry for mistakes ;(


Just for Kelsey. 3

"Ok, Toothless, let's see how high we can go this time."

The brown hair boy said while putting a saddle on his jet black dragon friend. Toothless looked back excited, he loved to feel the air no matter what they were training to do.

Hiccup got up and sat do on the saddle, he strapped himself in and checked the flap of Toothless's tail.

"Alright all good" Hiccup's head turned to face the front. He lowed his head knowing Toothless would run when he gave the word. "Let's go bud!"

Toothless claimed up and out of the whole where they first met and ran toward the sun on the edge of the cliff.

Hiccup got his head low ready to feel the excitement of flying. Toothless jumped off the cliff into the sun. Hiccup and Toothless could feel the sun as they made swift smooth movements. acting as a one working machine. They kept getting higher trying to see just how high they could go up into the sky.

Then suddenly, Toothless's flap started to rip. Hiccup heard this and turned around, he could see the rip splitting the flap in half.

"Oh no, we're in trouble bud." Hiccup turned forward trying to make adjustments to keep from crashing, but it was no use. Toothless made a worried yelp as they both started losing control. "Aghhhh!" Hiccup yelled. He and Toothless were falling helplessly to the ground, gravity not on their side. Hiccup saw water at the bottom while falling in mid air.

"Ghh" Hiccup said, trying to see through the harsh wind in his eyes. "Toothless, aim for the water." Hiccup said pointing trying hard to hold onto the saddle. Faster they kept falling Toothless aimed right for the water, as hiccup instructed.

Closer they came to the river then suddenly SPLOOSH, they both landed safely in the water. Thankfully the river was deeper then expected. The duo both came up for air, breathless.

"That," Hiccup coughed. "That wasn't so bad." He said with a shaken grin.

Toothless snorted in Hiccup's face then started swimming toward the grass.

"Oh come on bud, we'll get it right next time." Hiccup said, while walking behind him.

Toothless reached the grass and shook his body like a dog getting the water off.

Hiccup put his hand to his forehead, moving his wet hair to the side.

"I wonder what caused that rip? Toothless, lemme see your-"

Hiccup was caught off short seeing Toothless frozen.

Hiccup reached the grass and looked closer to see what caused Toothless to freeze. As Hiccup walked closer, he saw that Toothless was wide-eyed and focused, so focused it made Hiccup worried.

As Hiccup came closer, he was surprised to see a little blue light in a shape of a little human body.

Hiccup stopped and backed up, he opened his mouth with a gasp.

"What the?"

The little blue light gave out a little giggle.

As Hiccup heard it's sweet cute giggle he smiled and was no longer scared.

Hiccup started to walk past Toothless, reaching out to touch this new source of light. Toothless started whimpering.

"It's ok bud." Hiccup said while reaching out further, but then it disappeared.

Hiccup's hand was still out, his face disappointed yet surprised.

"What, was that?" Hiccup brought back his hand and stared into it.

Toothless's ears moved as he heard fast footsteps in the forest, Toothless looked around trying to find the source while Hiccup still studied his hand.

Just then, Hiccup was collided with a bright red blur running right into him.

They both bounce off each other and fell hard to the ground.

Toothless reacted quick and came to Hiccup's side.

"I'm ok, Toothless." Hiccup said with a grunt getting up then holding his head.

Toothless glared at the bright red mystery growling.

Hiccup looked to see what it was that hit him so hard. To his surprise it was just a girl with bright thick red curly hair in a dark blue dress, with her stomach flat to the ground.

She got up slow to her knees, her dress covered in dirt.

Hiccup hurried to her side about to grab the girl's arm to help her up, but was then interrupted with the girl putting out her hand to stop him from coming closer.

"Don't ye' be touchin' me', I can get up me' self ."

Hiccup stepped back.

"Well sorry." he mumbled annoyed.

The girl got up slowly to her feet and looked toward hiccup and saw the glaring dragon.

"AGHH!" The girl screamed falling back to the ground, her face in sheer terror.

Hiccup chuckled feeling satisfied after their rude encounter.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you, he's well trained." Hiccup said while scratching him behind the ears.

Toothless's glare disappeared as he fell to the ground on his back. Hiccup continued to scratch Toothless's belly.

The red haired girl just stared in confusion not understanding the situation, then her face changed to a realization.

"Your from Berk!" She said surprised.

"Do ye' really be train'n dragons over there?"

Hiccup stopped and looked at her with surprise. "Uh, yea."

The girl got back to her feet excitement in her eyes.

"That's incredible, here in High Landers we' don't have dragons."

The girl walked closer toward Hiccup and sat next to him while staring at Toothless, still on his back with his tongue out.

The girl couldn't stop her smile to appear from this dangerous creature acting like a house pet.

While she was studying the new found dragon, Hiccup couldn't help it but look at her eyes, they were so blue yet so full of this fire sensation, it was so magnetizing.

Just as he was staring in her eyes, she faced him.

It caught hiccup off guard so he couldn't help but blush.

"Ay' what be your name?" she said with a blank stare.

"Uh, Hiccup." He said still flustered.

"My name is Merida."


End file.
